At the Manehattan Harbor
Here is how the destruction at the Manehattan Harbor begins in The Lost World: Genesis Park. At the Manehattan Harbor, The foals arrives in the Mystery Cart, the Flying Ford Anglia and Goofy's AMC Pacer car to warn everypony here. Princess Yuna: Here we are. Harbor Guard: It's Princess Yuna! Princess Yuna: Out of the way! Soon, Yuna and her friends passed the guards as they let them through. Radcliffe: As you can see, Laddies, Gentlemen, Mares and Gentlecolts. Professor Mosquito Amber had a dream, A dream of giving extinct animals a second chance, And that is the goal I attend to keep that way. Svengallop: (thinking about the new plan for the Journals) There must be a way somehow. Dipper Pines: There's Radcliffe with Svengallop. Princess Twila: Radcliffe's making a big mistake! Starlight Glimmer: Who knows what will happen!? Aunt Orange: Orange Cake! Uncle Orange: Look at you! Orange Cake: Grandma Orange! Grandpa Orange! (hugged her grandparents) Radcliffe: Won't be long now. My theme park will have the mega attract... Dock Manager: The ship is here now. Radcliffe: It's early? They then go inside the dock house and into the center. Dock Manger: We have it on the radar now, But when we tried contacting it, There was no reply. Radcliffe: Try again. Svengallop: Hurry up already! Dock Manager: Captain, This is the InGen dock manager. Maintain your speed. (no reply) Skipper, Drop the anchor, You're approaching the breakwater at flank speed. Reduce at once, Over. (still no reply) The foals watched as the boat gets too close to the dock, It was getting too close. Ford Pines: Here it comes! Princess Yuna: It's not stopping! Snowdrop: I can hear it! The ship is about to crash and docks, Everyone and Everypony started evacuating. Grenda: Incoming! Princess Yuna: WATCH OUT!!!! The ship crashed into the harbor and stops. Then, It was empty. Pound Cake: WHOA! Did you see that!? Dipper Pines: There's no one on this ship. Pumpkin Cake: Yeah I know, Dipper. It reminds me of RMS Titanic crash into the Iceberg. Mabel Pines: Good thing we're not near any iceberg. Princess Yuna: (reading Journal 4) According to Journal 4, The Indominus Rex was the very first dinosaur hybrid ever. Stary: We better go find more help. Orange Cake: Right. Radcliffe: Where's the crew? Svengallop: How should I know? Yuna and her friends were on board to see the caused damage. Yuna sees a remote control for the cargo hold. Princess Yuna: This is not good. The female Carnotaurus was about to awaken, It was about to make it's snack. Princess Yuna: GET OFF THE SHIP!!! A crew member got off the ship, As one of them tries the keep the crate close. Princess Yuna: NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM THAT!!!! But it was too late, the crew member pushed the button and the cargo doors opened as the female Carnotaurus got out. Crew Member: RUN! Female Carnotaurus: ROAR!!!! Grenda: It's California all over again! The crew members flee in horror and jump into the water as the Carnotauraus walks off the ship. Svengallop ducked and cover. Radcliffe had to hide elsewhere. Armor Bride: What have you done? Radcliffe: It's for a right reason. Svengallop: It's personal. Lisa Simpson: Sure it was. The Carnotaurus then walks through the dock exit and then walks to look at the city and roars loudly. Gideon Gleeful: That's not good. Snowdrop: Why wasn't that Carnotaurus sedated? Crew Member: Because Radcliffe kept her infant safe. Princess Yuna: Where? Ford Pines: Which location? Crew Member: In his construction of his zoo. Midnight Sapphire: We need to get the Carnotaurus back to the dock and tranquilize it. Birthday Bash: How do we gonna do that? Ford Pines: What's your plan, Yuna? Princess Yuna: (came up a plan) I got it. We find the baby, We'll let it's mother come to us. Stary: Let's do it! Buford Van Stomm: Yeah! Later, Yuna confronts with Radcliffe and Svengallop. She was keeping her eyes on them, And keep the Journals close. Princess Yuna: Radcliffe! Where's the infant? Radcliffe: It's in the facility. Why? Princess Yuna: Where's the facility? Radcliffe: Around the corner. The foals ran to the construction of the zoo and begin the search for the Carnotaurus baby on the Mystery Cart, the Flying Ford Anglia and Goofy's AMC Pacer car while the Journals are safe in the saddlebags. Svengallop had to go after them. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225